hope never looked better
by CheyDaniLee
Summary: *ONESHOT* A new girl is a new student in a Georgia school because her dad got transfered to run the wrestling school. AJ/OC I hate summarys but i think this is good.


**This is a oneshot for ortoncenabournegirl i dont not own anyone. TNA owns AJ and all the other wrestlers, WWE owns any wrestler or HOF or whatever and ortoncenabournegirl owns Hope. So enjoy.**

It was Hope Austin first day of high school as a senior in Gainsville, Georiga her dad got a transfer from Charolette, North Carolina. Hope was more of a tomboy so she was not dressed all pretty for school she just wore jeans, Nike tennis shoes, and North Carolina Tar Heels shirt. She went into the office they gave her a schedual and they had her books in the office already. She went to her locker and put her books in she turned around and saw three girls walking down the hallway wearing all pink. two of the girls were wearing short shorts with a strapless top and the girl in the middle was wearing a short skirt with a strapless top. They saw Hope and could tell she was a new girl. Hopes locker was opened she had one hand on it with her head turned looking at the girls with a disgusted look on her face. They girls walked up to Hope.

What are you looking at newbie? The girls asked

Well i think im looking at some $2 whores. Hope said

The kids in the hallway heard her and oooed.

Who do you think you are calling us $2 whores?

Well first of all my name is Hope and im pretty sure if you come any closer to me i could kick all three of you asses.

They started to corner her.

If i were you i wou. The middle girl got cut off.

Can you three blonde bimbos not comprehend what i can kick you ass means?

The three girls shook there heads and walked away. Hope closed her locker and the whole hallway applaueded her. She was looking around confused. Then some guy came up behind her.

They are clapping because you new and you stood up to them no other girl has done that.

Well im not scared of some blonde bimbos walking around like sluts.

We can tell. Good Job.

Thanks.. Who are they anyway? Hope asked

They call themselves "The Beautiful People" It was Angelina Love, Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky.

The bell rang so they got 5 mins to get to their classes.

What class do you have?

History.

I will walk with you i have the same class.

I didnt even get your name.

Im Allen but people call me AJ.

Well nice to meet you, and you might already know my name.

Yeah i got that already Hope. AJ winked at her

They walked into class and they can sit where ever they wanted to AJ had her sit next to him. The teacher walked into the room and they were all quite. She was taking attendance.

Okay Class we have a new student here today her name is Hope Austin.

Wait Hope Austin. Matt said

Yeah thats me. Hope said

Like as in Steave Austin's daughter.

Yeah.

Oh my god your dad is a legend. Why are you here? Matt asked

You can ask her questions later lets get started. Mrs. Carter said

The classes were 85 mins long and they only had four classes a day. The bell rang they had 10mins to talk and walk around then had another 3mins to get to class. Hope went to her locker and AJ and Matt followed her.

Okay are you two going to be at my heels all day? Hope said laughing

No but why are you here?

My dad got a transfer to work at the wrestling school here.

Really? Matt said

Really. Hope said

Thats awsome we go there. Matt said

You two are training to be wrestlers? Hope asked

Yeah. They both said

Well i guess i will see you there. Hope said

Are you training? AJ asked

Im done with my training ive been training since i was 10 once i graduate im off to the WWE i have my contract already.

Wow so what are you doing there?

Im a trainer also i work some of the guys but my dad has me train with the girls.

Thats awsome. So your dad is friends with Bret Hart, Have you trained in the dungeon?

Yeah i trained with his niece Natalie.

So thats why you said you could kick their asses. AJ said

Anyone could kick their asses. Hope said

I hope your not talking about us. Angelina said

Your damn right im talking about you. Hope said while turning around

You think your so tuff standing up to us acting like this no one will like you.

Really im pretty sure more people like me more than you and i have been here for 2hrs.

The bell rang Hope had to go to English.

I will see you guys later. she said to AJ and Matt

She walked past the girls and rolled her eyes at them. AJ and Matt were laughing.

What are you two laughing at? Velvet asked

You might want to listen to her. AJ said

Why should we? Madison asked

She has been training in wrestling for 8 years and she moved here with her dad Steave Austin to run the wrestling school. Matt said

The girls walked away worried.

She was Hot. Matt said

Who? Hope. AJ asked

Yeah.

Yeah I know. Aj said

Well she looks like she is more into you so i wont take that away from you. Matt said

Haha okay lets get to class. Aj said

AJ and Matt went to class. They had Math.

Well as you all know there is a new student in the school but not in this class but some of you might know her dad. Her name is Hope Austin and her dad is Steve Austin. They are running the wrestling acadmey in town now so if you go there you are pretty lucky. Mr. Jarrett said

She is not in this class why are we talking about her? Velvet asked

Your just mad because she called you girls out already. Matt said

Shut it Morgan. Madison Yelled

Did you girls already have a run in with her? Mr. Jarrett asked

Yeah and she is a bitch. Madison yelled

Easy with the lanuage. Matt said laughing.

Alright class lets get started.

They were leaning about big eqations. No one really bugged Hope during english what she thought was really nice. The bell rang it was tiime for lunch. Hope went to her locker and put her stuff in and got her car keys.

Where you going? AJ asked

Going to meet up with my dad for lunch. Hope said

Have fun. Matt said

Actually you guys want to come with so he can meet his new students. hope said

Sure.

They walked out to her car and Angelina, Madison, and Velvet saw her with them. They had a disgusted look on thier face Angelina looked pissed.

What is she doing with them! Angelina said

Maybe they like her cuz of her dad.. Madison said

I swear if AJ likes her im going to go insane. he is mine! Angelina said.

Im sorry hun. Velvet said

Hope, Matt and AJ went to her car. Hope had a 2012 light blue for mustang.

This is you car? Matt asked.

No its this piece of shit behind. Hope said sarcastically Yes this is my car what do you expect from being the daughter of Steve Austin

Aj was laughing.

Just get in. Hope said

Her car had North Carolina Tar Heel seat cover and steering wheel cover. Hope called her dad and asked where they were meeting. After she hung up she plugged in her phone she had the iPhone 4 and she turned on some music. They got to some bar and grill. They were sitting for like 5 mins then Hope's dad walked into the Bar.

Well what do we got here? Steve said

These are my friends Matt and AJ. Hope said

Well I though you would make some female friends.

Yeah i met some girls. They dont really like me.

Yeah she called them out. AJ said

Your already making a bad name for youself? Steve asked

No. They were being bitchy. and i guess no one stands up to them so i did and now people like me so im just making a bad name to them. Hope was explaining

That works.

Yeah but Matt and AJ go to the wrestling school that we now run.

Well i hope you guys are ready for some hardcore training.

I bet we can take it. AJ said

Hopefully. If i can do it i bet you guys can. Hope said smiling

Yeah i cant belive you already have a contract. Matt said

Yeah she got pretty lucky didnt she. Steve said smiling

They ordered their food and talked some more after 20mins their food came and Steve payed for it. They had to go back to school.

Thanks for lunch. AJ said

No problem. Steve said

Well i will see you later i have to go change after school then i will meet you there.

Okay sounds good.

Hope gave him a hug and they went back to her car. and they went back to school. and they had one more class and Matt, AJ, and Hope all had Cullinary Arts togeather. When they walked into the room it was "the beautiful people". They had to sit 3 people to a table so they sat togeather. They had to make pizza so Hope made the dough and Matt and AJ attempted to make sauce but it didnt work out so Hope dumped it out and made a new batch wich tasted better Hope let them decorate the pizzza. after 20mins the pizza was done. they cut it up and the teacher said they had the best pizza in the class they all got an A.

Wow my first A in this class. Hope your in my group everytime. Matt said laughing

Alright that works.

The bell rang they went to their locker and got their backpacks. They were walking out togeather when Angelina Stopped them.

Can i talk to you? Angelina asked

I guess.

I'll see you guys later. Are you both coming tonight? Hope asked

Yeah see ya. AJ said

Ok what do you want? Hope asked

Stay away from AJ.

Why?

He is mine.

Well im pretty sure you two are not dating cuz he has been bashing on you all day

I dont care stay away from him or else.

Or else what.

You'll see

Well im seeing him tonight. so if you want to pull anything come to the wrestling acadamey. I'll see ya there. Hope said smiling while walking

Hope went home and changed and met with her dad. She went inside it was way nicer then the one in north carolina she was excited. Her dad and her were stretching. Then they went to the ring and did some basic moves. Kids were walking in while they were still doing some things in the ring. Then AJ and Matt walked in. Hope wanted to work on her moonsault. So she took down her dad and went to the top rope and did the moonsault and it was perfect. She helped her dad up and the kids were clapping.

Have you been practicing that?

Yeah.

Well we should work on some high flying stuff then.

Okay.

Alright boys and girls please sit and listen. Steve said

We dont know how the last person that owned this place ran it but it will be different and its only the two of us. We have people join us from the WWE some weeks. Hope said

I will be working with the guys and Hope will be working with the girls but sometimes When its just guys here. Hope will be working with you. She will be working on submissions with you. Steve said

They just went over the basics then they were done for the day. Then Angelina walked in. Hope was in the ring and Angelina walked up to it.

What are you doing here? Hope asked

To kick you ass. I told you and you didnt listen.

Then get in here you wont even last 5 mins.

Fine.

Dad start the timer.

Steve started the time Hope speared her right when he hit the bell and did a moon sault and Angelina was out. Steve helped angelin and told her to leave. Everyone was leaving then AJ and matt were the last ones. AJ asked for her number and she gave it her. Hope left to go home she got a text form AJ and they were texting for hours. The next day at school they were hanging out alot. AJ asked her out and she said yes.

**7 months later**

It was graduation day and AJ and Hope are still togeather. They were calling up the kids for theire diplomas. They annouced Hopes's she wasnnt going to colege but she was going to take online classes and still keep up with wrestling. It was over and AJ and Hope walked over to Hope's parents and got a picture. Hope pulled AJ to the side to talk.

I know i told youthis the first day of school once i graduate im gone so im sorry but we can date any longer. AJ i really do love you and i hope you know that and thatnks for being my friend all this time you and matt both. Hope was explaining and gave him a hug

Hope walked away and AJ looked hurt. Matt walked past Hope and went to AJ.

I'm sorry man. Matt said giveing him a bro hug

I am too. AJ said

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
